Little Peanut
by JackBoy15
Summary: Tori Swan never got along with her older sister and when she comes back to Forks to live back with her Dad after being forced to live with her Mom those many months, she is pushed into the world of supernatural that she didn't even know existed.
1. Coming home

I was so glad to finally be going home to Daddy after having been living with Momma in Florida with her husband while my older sister Bella was going to live with Daddy before she graduated high school this year though I didn't really like that Daddy made me go live Momma last year when he knows we don't get along just so he could spend some time with Bella or Izzy as I like to call her as I knows how much it annoys her.

Momma never really understood me and I have come to resent her over the years for always comparing everything I do to Bella, a lot of the reasons on why I can't stand being anywhere near my sister, always wanting me to be just like Bella, not understanding that I will never be anything like Bella, I was my own person and only wanted to be treated like one, but it didn't matter what I did to try and please her, she always had to compare me to my sister that I wanted nothing to do with.

Bella and I have never gotten along in all my years of being her younger sister, we were always finding something to fight about and it didn't matter that she started she was the cause for most of it, Daddy was always taking her side as Bella always made me look like a spoiled brat.

She would always act so innocent when Daddy or anyone else was around while she was around me and because I wouldn't play along with her act, I would look like a brat, but Daddy has always favored Bella over me even if I was the one that has always been with Daddy while she was lived with Mom, except for one month of the summer while I was visiting Mom as I couldn't stand Bella and her fake niceness towards me so I haven't seen Bella in almost five years so living with her was going to be interesting.

I know she really just blamed me for our parents not getting back together after they had divorced not long after having me though as I was born to only attempt to save their marriage, but it didn't last so Bella blames all of it on me, but all she is doing is putting all that weight on my shoulders and I would have come home sooner if it wasn't for the fact she went into a depression because some boy dumped her and Daddy didn't want her having to worry about me saying the wrong thing to her so while I was being neglected by my mother as she favored Bella, she was crying over missing some stupid boy.

I was just glad to be finally coming home as Bella was getting over her depression over this boy and Daddy said he never really liked him as there was something off about him that made him not trust the boy, but though I would never say this out loud as even I wasn't that mean, but I could care less about this boy that has my sister all depressed; Bella lives in her own little fantasy world and knows nothing about the real world and though she claims she hates attention, she also hates when it isn't the center of everyone's attention, always hating having to share Daddy with me so not looking forward with living with her.

Daddy has always told me I was strong, that was why he named me Victoria, giving me a powerful strong name or Tori as I like to go by, but I have to always be strong which comes with having a neglectful scatterbrained mother who favors my older sister more and a father that is always working too much to spend any quality time with me, never even taking me with him to go fishing like he had done with Bella so many times.

My father never had to tell me, but Daddy has always favored Bella over me even if I was the one that has stayed with him all these years, with the way he has always taken Bella's side when we were fighting over something though it has been five years and how I would always be the one in trouble, not her and didn't really seem fair that I had to stay with Momma and deal with her judging everything about me just because she was depressed over some stupid boy when all I wanted was to come home to Daddy and my friends in Forks.

It wasn't that I didn't want to have a good close relationship with Momma like Bella has with her, but she has never tried to understand me and wants a perfect quiet child like Bella was and wanting me to be exactly like my older sister and secretly blames and resents me for not being able to save her marriage as I was supposed to which had been the only reason I was even born, so when she realized I was not anything like Bella, she gave up on raising me as she didn't want a difficult child though Daddy says that Bella is much more difficult.

Since Daddy gave Bella my old nursery room, he was giving me the new room that he had specially constructed while I was away visiting Momma with her new husband though I had actually thought Daddy was going to give it to Bella as she was his favorite daughter of the two of us and was excited when I learned that Daddy was going to give it to me and I haven't even seen it yet as I had been away for almost six months and had would moved in back in September if a certain older sister of mine hadn't been so god damn dramatic over some breakup and take all the attention.

I just couldn't wait to see all my friends from school and especially my La Push friends that I made from being babysat all the time down there though I was more their little sister, especially to Embry, liking him better than Jacob Black as he only let me tag along because I was Bella's sister and doesn't really like me since my older sister probably told a bunch of lies about me to make him hate me and Embry loves having me around and babysitting me unlike my own family most of the time.

I don't know Bella's reasons for not liking me and anytime I would complain about her cruel treatment towards me to Daddy, he would tell me to stop whining about her and how she wouldn't do such a thing, all I know is that she blames me for our parents supposed divorce as having me was supposed to keep them from getting divorces and keep Momma busy from getting bored and I can't even defend myself against her as Daddy always takes her side, but mostly ignores it as he is always gone.

I have been in the airport lobby for a good long while now as Daddy was late, probably because of Bella as it is always about her now and shouldn't be too surprised about that, when he finally walked through the door, "Daddy," I screamed and saw him smile big as I started running toward him with my red haired pigtails flying behind me, picking me up and swinging me around.

"There's my baby girl, I have missed you so much," he said, holding me real tight to them and though I heard every meaning in his words, I felt doubt as if he missed me so much, he wouldn't have made me stay away so long.

"I'm good, Daddy. I missed you so much and it seems like it has been years. Can we go home now, Daddy. I need to go bug and annoy Bella, I haven't annoyed her in like five years," I said excitedly and Daddy chuckled and shook his head at me at me wanting to bug Bella, not wanting to tell him how I really feel about her, but I could spend my time with Daddy while we painted my new room.

"Sure peanut and you will have all the time in the world now to annoy Bella and it might actually be good for her and keep her mind off things than that emotionless crap she has been doing," Daddy said as he put me down, seeing the sadness in his eyes from worrying about his older daughter and forgetting temporarily that he was talking to his nine year old daughter.

"Daddy, shouldn't Izzy be over that dumb boy by now. It is just a boy and all they did was break up, what's the big deal, if she wants a boyfriend so bad, why not find a new one," I asked him innocently and not meaning it all in a nasty way, despite how I feel about her, I was honestly just curious as I looked up at him with big curious green eyes that I knew could always win him over.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question peanut, but sadly I don't, but promise me that you won't get like that when you start dating boys because I don't think your old Dad can handle having to go through this again," Daddy said and I giggled as there was no way I would ever date, boys are gross and have cooties.

"Yuck Daddy! Why would I ever have a reason to date a boy," I asked him, but he didn't answer me, just laughed at me as if I was missing something about boys though tried to get him to tell me as he took my hand as we reached the parking lot, but just told me something about staying this innocent.

* * *

I watched as the trees flew by as we drove by, anxiously waiting to get back to our house, missing everything about our little home that I have come to love and am quite attached to as it is all I have ever known and didn't realize how much I would miss it until I was away from it so long, never wanting to leave it again, anymore than I wanted to go back to Momma's, I just didn't know how to tell Daddy I didn't want to go back.

We pulled into the driveway and I nearly was jumping up and down in my car seat from the back seat of his police car that Daddy still makes me use as I was so small for my age and if I wasn't in the back seat that has to be unlocked from the outside, I would probably already bolted out of the car, missing my house and excited to see my new room as I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

Daddy doesn't let me sit in the front anymore after almost getting thrown out the window when some drunk idiot rear ended the back of a police car, not knowing I wasn't wearing my seatbelt and making him go all protective from almost losing me and making me sit in the seat with a car seat and the only thing he goes into firm Dad mode with me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Let me out! Let me out," I said or mostly screeched as I was just too excited to sit still any longer and having had some sugar on the plane didn't help me much either as I was a very hyperactive child and Daddy knew that, calling me a challenge which is why Momma couldn't stand me so much, she wanted an easy child, like Bella and I know one day I am just going to lose it and scream at both my parents that I am not Bella and will never be anything like her.

"Hold on to your pants, peanut, Daddy's coming. Can you just sit still for a second and Daddy will let you out," he said, being patient with me as he has always been as went over to the trunk first to get out my luggage and put it out on the steps outside the door as Bella came out and Daddy told her something before coming back out to the car to let me out, watching as she gave me a dirty look behind Daddy's back and couldn't really do anything back as Daddy would see and scold me for it.

"Hello Victoria," Bella said, using my full name that she knows I hate and admire at the same time with her fake nice voice she was using because Daddy was here though I could see right pass it and just ignored her, tired of playing this game with her, still not knowing what I did that to make her hate me so much.

Bella didn't seem to like that her calling me Victoria wasn't affecting me and causing another tantrum from me like he usually does, but I wasn't here for Bella, I was here and glad to be back with Daddy, "Daddy, can we see my room now? Please! Please," I said, getting excited as I jumped back up into his arms and letting him carry me inside.

I have learned that just ignoring Bella gets more of a reaction than anything and only makes her more irritated if I don't give in to her taunts and also keeps me out of trouble with Daddy, and if I don't do anything, I have no reason to be in trouble and will just make Bella look like a brat, besides I just got home and don't really want to have a time-out yet so just ignored her as Daddy put me down and followed him inside to my new room that I was so excited about, seeing a large room with white paint and a new bed, loving it already and we haven't even painted yet.

"I know you wanted to help paint, peanut so I left it white and the three of us can paint it this weekend," Daddy said excitedly and though I was real excited to spend some time with Daddy after having been neglected for so long while living with Momma though Phil was nice enough to me, I didn't miss that he included Bella in helping too and from the looks of it, he didn't include her on his plans either.

"Dad, I would love to help, but I have already made plans with Jake," Bella said, irritably and sounding like she just wanted to get out of here already and the sooner the better as the only thing my sister and I do is fight even if I haven't seen her much in five years.

"Bella, you have barely seen your sister in five years because you were living with your Mom, the least you can do is take one afternoon off with Jake to help paint your sister's room for her, besides I have to work this weekend so I need you to watch her anyway. You can bring her to Jake's with you," Daddy said and could sense anger coming from Bella as she glared at me.

"What! I can't babysit the brat this weekend, I have plans that don't involve her. She ruins everything, I knew her coming back was going to ruin everything, Mom should have just kept her, why did you want her back, she only makes everything difficult for everyone else and it is no wonder Mom didn't want her," Bella said annoyed with me, but I kept my mouth shut, more hurt than I want to admit by her words.

"I don't know what went on at home when she lived with you and your mother, but I have never had much trouble with Tori and isn't as difficult as your mother claims her to be and Tori is your sister and you are older so I expect you to set a good example for her and I work most weekends so you will have to take her when you are not working, at least until I get hold of her old babysitter, all right," Daddy said, defending me as I remained quiet.

I saw Bella roll her eyes as I hid in Daddy's legs again, but Daddy was right, Momma had much too high expectations for me when I was just a toddler, wanting me to be exactly like Bella and I didn't like that, wanting to be my own person and claiming me difficult, sent me to live with Daddy to deal with me.

I just hope I don't have to deal with Bella much as she obviously was not too happy with this new arrangement of babysitting me during the weekend which is probably going to be after school as well, but I am not too excited with having to spend time with her anymore than she is though I at least have the brains to keep quiet about it and according to Daddy, Jake wasn't even talking to Bella so what was going on.


	2. La Pash

I was supposed to be in bed in my new bedroom and would be asleep if the walls weren't so thin and could hear Bella in the next room having another nightmare about her dumb boyfriend and wasn't too excited that Daddy was making us spend the day together tomorrow even if we were just spending it down in La Push with Billy's son, Jake who I wasn't really fond of though I love his best friend, Embry who was always real patient with me and loved when he would babysit me so he was all I was ever looking forward to tomorrow, having no intention of spending the entire day with Bella and Jake inside his garage with nothing to do

I was just so excited to be seeing Embry who was the one I was wanted to see and sure Bella is going ignore me while she is with Jacob and can wander off like I usually would do whenever she takes me with her when she visits Jacob and that isn't much.

I don't understand how she managed to fool everyone with her innocent act and that is probably more the reason she despises me so much because she knows that she can't fool me with her act as I wouldn't believe anything she says or let her boss me around and am not scared to call her out on it either, but Bella and I are nothing alike which is why I can't seem to get along with our mother as she wants another shy quiet daughter like Bella, but I don't want to be anything like Bella, all she does is read her dumb books and cooks dinner and that is too dull and boring for me.

Before I knew it, I had managed to get some sleep and Daddy was shaking me awake to tell me to have a good day with Bella, not bothering to tell me to behave as we both know how that was going to end, and was already ready to go play with Embry while Bella does whatever with Jacob, not even realizing I wandered off as she is a awful babysitter and I wonder how Daddy would react if he knew Bella wasn't really watching me while she hangs out with icky Jacob as I like to call him.

Bella was still asleep and Daddy had already left for work so I was trying to keep myself occupied until then which wasn't really working out too well and was real hungry, but Daddy says I'm not allowed to touch the stove, worried I would hurt myself though I'm not Bella who falls over every flat surface she walks as unlike my sister, I am not a klutz and can walk more than two steps without tripping, which is one of few things I am glad that I got from Momma.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity though it was more like thirty minutes, Bella woke up and told me we were leaving in a few minutes, looking like she should brush her hair or her teeth because it seemed that she didn't really care how she looked or smelled and I don't want to be around her when she smells like she was raised with pigs and Daddy always says you should look your best even you are just having a playdate with one of your classmates.

"Tori! Hurry up, we have to get to Jake's and don't you dare embarrass me, you brat or I will tell Dad you were bad so he'll punish you," Bella threatened me, showing her true colors as Daddy wasn't here, knowing he would believe her over me even if I have never lied to him before, he always believes her and I know that nothing is ever going to change that.

"I'm coming, Izzy and why are you screaming for, you were the one that slept late, I've been awake since Daddy left," I said, taunting her with that nickname that I gave her when I was little and she hated it even if Momma told me to stop calling her that, but would have stopped if Momma asked me nicely and Bella would stop treating me like dirt that was at the bottom of her shoe, but there was no chance in hell she would stop.

I felt a sting to my cheek and felt tears build up my eyes as she smacked me across the face, hitting me slightly in the eyes and I was so telling Embry she hit me for no reason than calling her Izzy which is what I have called her my whole life.

"Don't give me that face, you deserved it for that name and I am in charge and can deal with you anyway I see fit and if you tell Dad about this, I will tell him that you cursed me off and will get a mouth washing from him and if I'm lucky, maybe he'll spank you," she said laughing at me as I cried to myself, but knew Daddy wouldn't spank me, as he doesn't like the idea of hearing me cry.

I pushed back my tears because I didn't want to give my sister the satisfaction of seeing me cry, she didn't deserve and I didn't cry what she said, I was telling Daddy she hit me because it was obvious I was hit and Embry who has always been like a big brother to me is not going to be happy about Bella getting physical with me and my sister takes advantage of being bigger than me and thinks she can push me around, but I never do anything quietly and never let anyone push me around, not even my own sister and she envies me for that.

We got down to La Push and I was ignoring her with my music that I had brought with me, just wanting to see Embry and could care less about seeing Jake, feeling slightly abandoned by Daddy for leaving me with Bella all day when he knows how she treats me most of the time, making her one of the worst babysitters ever and doesn't even take one day off to spend the day with me.

I heard the door slam and saw Bella running towards the house as apparently she hasn't seen Jacob for a few days because he has some kind of mono sickness though I don't know what that means and isn't answering her calls, but if I cared, I would probably tell her that she should just give him space he obviously desperately needs, instead of clinging to him because she misses her stupid boyfriend as she was only going to push him away, but not like she would listen to me anyway.

"Hurry up Victoria! I can't believe Dad made me babysit your worthless ass, so be grateful I don't dump you somewhere and let you find your own way home on your own and hurry the hell up, I need to talk to Jake, I haven't talked to him in over a few weeks," Bella said, yelling at me and she could be such a bitch sometimes as I got out of the car and stood on the lawn as I watched Bella demand Uncle Billy that she see Jake and barge past him and I wonder if Momma and Daddy knew how she acted when they weren't around.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there feeling like a scared little girl which made me feel vulnerable while rubbing the side of my face where Bella hit me and wish I was strong enough to hit her just as hard, but I was too little to do anything, at least according to Daddy who wanted me to stay little forever.

I didn't realize, but I had wandered towards the woods while I had been letting my thoughts wander and found myself in the woods which is one rule Daddy really sets, besides me having to ride in a car seat and I was not allowed to be in the woods alone without him or Bella, but only my sister was stupid enough to go into the woods alone.

I saw four half dressed men coming out of the woods on the other side that didn't see and one looked familiar, Embry? It couldn't be Embry though because I remember how he swore to me not even seven months ago that he would never cut his hair and he was with Sam Uley's Cult gang, did he join the cult, but my Embry wouldn't do that, I need him.

I watched as Bella ran out of the house without Jacob, I noticed and headed towards Sam Uley and started screaming at him, "What did you do? What did you do," she screamed at him, pushing him which was very mean of her even if he was a leader of a cult; Daddy always says to never push someone even if they are mean to you as I watched out of view as one of the guys growled which was a funny way to respond and Sam holding him back like he was some kind of animal.

"He didn't want this," she screamed and glad for once, Bella isn't screaming at me for no reason, saying that I don't even deserve to breathe and I wonder if I should make myself known and stop my sister before she makes even more of a fool of herself than she was already doing which I was unfortunately, enjoying, but Daddy says that even when we fight and never get along, she will always be my sister though I don't hear him ever giving her any lectures about how she treats me.

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you," growly guy said to my sister as he shook with anger, seeming to have some kind of temper and wonder if I should help my sister before she makes even more of a fool of herself though she wouldn't want my help anyway, but at least she isn't yelling at me for once.

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he is scared of you," she screamed at growly guy, watching as they all laughed at her though it was funny she though Jacob was scared of these guys and if Uncle Billy isn't worried about them, I don't know why she is getting involved because I think her attachment to Jacob is seriously unhealthy.

I watched in shock as Bella slapped growly guy across a face, watching as he started shaking in anger and sensing my sister in danger, not wanting her to get hurt even if I did hate my sister, began running towards her though not sure what I could do as I made myself known and the guys noticed me for the first time, causing Embry to look at me in fear, "No Tori, Stop," he screamed at me though ignored him as I ran towards Bella, "Izzy" I screamed for her as she took a step back in fear from growly guy while turning her head at me as I was grabbed by Embry and pulled into arms, preventing me from getting to Bella.

I watched in shock as growly guy turned into a huge grayish wolf, and not sure what to think of that as he noticed that Embry seemed really hot like he was getting over a fever, but he didn't seem sick to me as I saw Bella started running towards the house as Jacob jumped out the window and running towards her, not caring at all that growly guy just turned into a huge wolf as Bella was screaming at him to run and watched as he leaped forward and turning into a red wolf with Bella in complete shock and just thinking that this was so weird.

I clung to Embry as Jacob seemed to be protecting Bella now who didn't seem to care much about me being on the other side of the wolf as growly guy whose name I haven't learned yet, but for some reason that even though he tried to attack my sister, I felt some kind of connection to him that I didn't understand and wonder if he knew, but one thing is for sure, my life has forever changed.


	3. Learning the Truth

I was in complete shock from what I saw as I sat in some strange person's kitchen next to Embry who was doing his best to comfort me, but nothing could comfort me right now and Bella was being everything but snotty, acting all nice and innocent, making me seem like a brat and heard someone mention something about vampires and with the way my sister isn't so shocked about all this craziness, she obviously knows about all of this which makes her even more stupid than I realized.

My sister didn't even seem to care about what I saw, does she really hate and despise me that much; and thinking about how little she cared about me and what I did to deserve this treatment from not only her, but my mother as well was making me tear, hiding my red hair in my face so no once will see that I was crying like a baby as my sister will taunt me for it, even she has no room to talk as she spends half her time crying these days.

I still felt drawn to the one that turned to the silver wolf that tried to attack Bella and remember Jacob attacking him to protect her, but I care more if Jacob hurt him than anything, not even caring that he almost attacked Bella and it only seemed fair since she did slap him first and all I really care about is that he had been hurt, already forgiving him for trying to attack Bella.

I watches as Jacob and the other came in laughing and joking, it seemed that they already forgiving each other; I will never understand how boys could do that, watching as Jacob went straight for Bella and asking if she was alright with all of this and saying that she was fine and good with weird, but no one has really bothered to ask me if I was okay, not even Embry though he was sitting next to me, trying to comfort me, he still hasn't asked me, how I thought about knowing about all of this and that was all I wanted; just for someone to tell me that everything was going to be all right.

I saw Bella leave with Jacob through my hair that I was hiding my face with, and leaving me with this people that I have never even met; did she not care that these people could be crazy lunatics, what if they try to eat me or something, but then I remembered that Embry was here and he isn't no crazy lunatic and wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looking up with red eyes to see the guy who turned into a grey wolf that tried to attack my sister and never really got a good glimpse of his eyes before, and they were all full of anger, then suddenly turned soft as if he saw something that I didn't see, looking like he had gone into a trance of some sort, but despite his meanness he seemed nice, I just feel it in why which was real strange.

He saw me through my hair while no one else was really paying attention to me and knew that he caught me crying quietly to myself, letting myself really cry now that Bella wasn't here to taunt me, but sure as soon as we leave she was going to pick on me for being a baby and saying that seeing a man turn into a wolf isn't such a big deal, but how did Bella know about them anyway, what does she know that I don't?

I watched as he sat in the seat next to me and I stiffened though I wasn't actually afraid of him, though was more of fear in general as it was all so much for me to take in at once and I just really wanted to go home and try to forget what this all, but I stuck here until Bella gets back and though I doubt she was going to want to leave just because I was distressed over everything and the wolf guy kept giving me this weird looks, but was still comforting in a way, feeling as if I know that he will protect me and keep me safe though I don't even know his name.

"Hi, little one, I'm Paul. Paul Lahote. I'm real sorry that I tried to attack your sister, can you forgive me, little one," the guy whose name that I learned his Paul asked me nicely; he wasn't mean at all, he was being all nice and gentle to me, like how Embry is with me as I nodded my head at him to tell him I forgave him though he could have attacked Bella and I would of forgave him, feeling as if he belonged to me and feeling as if I was being pulled to him, and was something that I can't explain and liked how he called me little one.

"Are you alright, it's Tori isn't it," Paul asked me, feeling his eyes only on me and watched as the man that seemed to be the leader and remember hearing Embry call him Sam, watched Paul as if he believed that Paul was going to attack me right here in the living room, but Paul was the only one that cared to ask if I was alright, they had only asked if Bella was alright, and it was obvious that I have been crying and wanted Daddy, but knew I could never tell him about any of this and it feels like I am lying to him, but knew he would never believe me anyway, as I shook his head at him, not really feeling like talking and I am usually one that always needs to talk and tell everyone about my day.

"I guess this is a little too much for one nine year old girl to handle, you didn't deserve to be pulled into this and have the burden of keeping this secret, but you can blame your sister for that, which I hear is something that you love to do," he said, smiling at me which got a giggle out of me as I sure do love blaming things on my sister and getting her in trouble with Daddy which hardly ever works, but if she knew they were wolves, why would she bring me with her, and destroying my innocence that was known as my childhood, as I now what exist and I can never get it back.

"How did Izzy know about these things, what did my mean sister do," I asked innocently and watched as everyone in turned their eyes in the direction from hearing my voice as they all stared at me and looked at the leader, Sam as if they didn't know how to answer a question, but all I wanted to know is how Izzy was even caught up in all this as Sam slowly approached me, making me all nervous and scooted closer to Embry who put his arm around me for comfort, sensing me fear, "It's alright, Tori Bear, he isn't going to hurt you, there is no need to be afraid of him," I heard Emmy whisper in my ear softly though had a feeling that they all heard him.

I felt someone lift my head up, looking up to see Sam looking at me as he had kneeled down to my level as he was real tall, but they were all freakishly tall in my opinion, unless I was just short for nine though Daddy said I wasn't overly short for my age even though I hardly grew much while living with Momma, seeing his eyes were only on my sore red ones though he didn't pay mind to that as he was being all serious, "Tori, do you know much of your sister's boyfriend that she had dated last year before they broke up," he asked me firmly and slightly scary and tightened my grip on Embry as I shook my head in Embry's chest, wanting him to just leave me alone, he was scary.

"I need an answer, what do you know of him," he said more firmly and pulling me away from Embry which I didn't like, just wanted to cling to Embry more as I was real scared of him, he seemed real mean and scary.

"Sam, I doubt she knows much, she was in Florida with her mom when all of that with the Cullen's went down, but she does need to know," Embry said, speaking up for me as I couldn't seem to speak up for myself and I don't think this Sam liked that too much, but kept silent and nodded his head, speaking more gentler and kinder to me this time.

"Well, you see the boy your big sister was dating, Edward Cullen, he was no ordinary boy, his family was our enemy as they are all vampires though they never hunted people and we had a treaty with them that kept them off our land, and your sister knew they were all vampires and still dated him even knowing what they were, even intended to become one herself and vampires are what trigger our werewolf gene," he told me which sounded gross the way he described it. Now there are vampires too, and my stupid sister became all depressed because of a dumb vampire, she put Daddy in danger, does she even care.

"Why would Izzy date a vampire willingly, doesn't she know that she was being me and Daddy in danger," I asked him, and almost thought I saw a smile, but was trying not to smile though Embry once told me I can make anyone smile with my cuteness, but now was not the time, but I so wanted to punch Izzy for getting us all involved in this because she fell love with a vampire boy that she still was not over.

"I don't know why she would date him, you would have to ask her that, but don't you worry, we are not going to let anything happen to you or your Daddy while you are under our protection, but we need to talk about what you saw and I know this is a lot for someone your age to take in, but no one can never know about us, not even your Daddy, it will only put them all in danger and make them liable, and I know that it is a lot to ask for anyone, especially a nine year old girl to do, but it needs to be done, do you think you can handle this job," Sam asked me as I slid onto Embry's lap and watched as Paul slid into my seat as I nodded; I actually wanted to climb into Paul's lap for some reason, but Daddy said never get close to someone you don't know and I didn't know him enough to get close.

I was angry, mostly at Izzy for doing this to us, why would she just date a vampire; she had to have known that it wouldn't last and even more stupid of her to even want to become one and I was nine, and I knew that I would never want to become a vampire even if I was dying a slowly painful death, but I would take dying over becoming a vampire any day.

Sam smiled down at me and patted my head, maybe he wasn't so mean and scary after all, and I just have an overactive imagination though he doesn't seem like the type of guy that I could give him the puppy eyes to get him to watch a Disney movie with me, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to try, maybe I will try it on Paul first or the one whose name is Jared, he seems like he can't say no, "Good girl," he said as Bella and Jacob walked through the door and before I could stop myself, I went over and kicked her as hard as I could in the shins, "Are you really that stupid, why would you date a vampire," I screamed at her and from her shocked look and I can tell that she did not expect them to tell me even if by doing so kept me safe and that was all she cared to ask me.

"Who told you"


	4. Actions Speak Louder than Words

Was she for real? My sister had been stupidly dating a vampire and putting Daddy and I both at risk and all that she cares about is who told me and Bella had to have known that I was going to figure out about the vampires when I saw the wolves because though I know that I may only be nine, I also wasn't stupid either and was smart enough to figure out the truth.

"Are you kidding me now, Izzy? Really? You are the one that was stupid to get involved with a nasty bloodsucking vampire and even worse, dated him while you are still depressing all over him, putting Daddy and I in danger and all you care about is who told me? You are the most selfish person I know and I am ashamed to even call you my sister," I told my sister angrily, upset that all she cared about is which one of the wolves told me about the vampires that were so precious to her when I could really care less about them, I'm happy with just the wolves and there is something about this Paul that has me feeling strongly connected to him; I wonder if I could talk him into playing dolls with me if I gave him my cute puppy eyes that always seems to work on Daddy when I want him to play with me.

I watched as she slowly brought down the walls of her nice act without even realizing it and looked like she would have hit me right here if Jacob didn't have his arms around her and I was standing between two wolves, with one being my adoptive brother who wouldn't let her hurt me even if she is my sister.

"Don't be stupid, Victoria, of course I care about Charlie's safety, you not so much, especially since you share the same name as the vampire that is hunting me and she could take you right now and I wouldn't shed a single tear over it as she would be doing me a huge favor. I have always hated you and so has Mom which is why she has never wanted you and the only reason that Charlie even took you is because Mom wouldn't and there was no where else for you to go, and I just wished that you would run away and never come back," Bella said to me as tears streamed down my face from her cruel words that I knew were true, but were never spoken as she stormed off with Jacob not far behind her, but not before giving me a nasty look which I didn't understand, leaving me stranded as I heard her driving off.

I burst into tears right there, not caring that I was basically in a room full of strangers who have yet to be introduced to me yet that Bella just left me with as I felt someone lift me up into their arms that felt hot, probably one of the wolves though couldn't tell if it was Embry or not so I tensed up until I realized that he was the one that holding me, "You just ignore her, Tori baby, that's not true and we wouldn't let the vampire take you anyway and it is Bella's own fault that this vampire is after her," Embry said, feeling someone rub my back and looked to see Paul; he seemed nice even if he did go after my sister, but it isn't like she got hurt and suddenly realizing that Daddy was going to be mad that Bella left me in La Push and wasn't going to be at me.

I lifted my head up from Embry's shoulder, feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on me until the nice lady with scars on her face that I remember saying her name was Emily, smacked the back of some of their heads which was amusing, hearing her say how they were making me nervous and was grateful, realizing I didn't know anyone hear and was never good with being around new people though usually I had Daddy with me when I was meeting someone new for the first time and upset that Bella just up and left me to find my own way home, not knowing how nice these people were and Daddy said never to trust strangers, but if Embry is here, I guess it was all right to trust them.

"Daddy is going to be mad. Bella left me though she will probably tell him some lie to get herself out of trouble, blaming it all on me," I said, mostly to Embry as I was too shy to really speak to anyone else though Paul seemed nice enough, even if he did try to attack my sister, but she hit him first so it seemed only fair.

"He isn't going to be mad at you, Tori. You didn't anything and don't worry, Paul and I are going to take you to the station to your Dad so he knows Bella left you here, honey. Is that all right, Sam," Embry asked, speaking to the man that asked me about Bella's boyfriend and his family even though I never met them as he nodded and Embry carried me out to a truck and placing me in the backseat, knowing that Daddy never lets me ride in the front though didn't have a car seat,, but was glad to be out of it for a while and know that Embry plans on telling Daddy that Bella left me alone in La Push to go with Jacob, not bothering to take me home.

It was slightly busy on the way home from La Push that I mostly slept for, taking all that I learned today in and it was a little too much for me if I was being honest with myself, but didn't really want to be honest right now and went on ignoring that though in me, as it was taking much more longer to get home than it should have because of some accident which is what Paul said who kept saying bad words in front of me which I found funny each time, but I know enough to know to not repeat them in front of Daddy, he wouldn't like that so much, so by the time we pulled up to my house, Daddy's cruiser was already parked outside, along with Bella's truck who probably didn't even care that she left me alone with a group of strangers that she didn't know that could have killed me or worse.

As soon as I got of the truck, Daddy came out over and picked me up, "Victoria Grace, where have you been? Bella said that you ran off on her and that she couldn't find you, I know that you know better than to do that, you are in so much trouble," he said to me, knowing that Bella probably lied to him to get me in trouble and keep herself out of it as to why I wasn't with her as I shook my head.

"I didn't run off, Daddy! Bella left me with strangers to go off with mean Jacob and Embry and Paul had to take me home. Paul's my new friend, he's nice," I said to him though I don't think he believed me even if Paul and Embry were standing right there, but Daddy always believes Bella over me even if most of the time she was always the one lying as I was just a little girl and couldn't possibly be telling him the truth, but Bella is just a spoiled brat who acts like she can always have her way with everything and takes it even when she doesn't get her way, and sometimes I wonder if she is the youngest.

"Don't tell lies, Tori. Bella would never do that, she told me that her and Jake spent hours looking for you and couldn't find you and drove to get me, hoping I could find you. I know you and know that you just don't want to face the consequences of your actions so you are going to bed early for the rest of the week and no art so maybe then you will learn not to run off on your sister anymore," Daddy told me as he sat me down and went to talk to Embry as Paul starting coming over to me, but could really care less anymore about going to bed early, knowing that Bella was just doing this to get back at me for calling her out before, but the only thing that hurt was Daddy not believing me when I have never lied to him and saying that I like to lie my way out of trouble which hurt my feeling to think that he thought so little of me, but if he already thinks so little of me, I saw no point in even bothering to get him to love me the same as he was always going to choose Bella over me as I was never going to be good enough.

Paul approached me and lifted me up, "Don't worry, little one, Embry will straighten things out for him and I am sure he won't be mad at you for your sister ditching you because it wasn't your fault that she took off with Jacob and left you behind, so don't be sad," he said to me gently, letting him carry me over to the porch as I saw Bella through the window curtain, probably with her evil smirk on, but after what she said to me back at Sam Uley's, I no longer wanted anything to do with her; if she didn't want me for a sister, then I wouldn't be her sister anymore as I heard Embry talking to Daddy who turned to look at me, but turned away from him as I wasn't ready to be forgiving yet and not sure if I wanted to try anymore when it seems to always take someone else for Daddy to consider believing me and after nine years of it, I have had enough and have given up to ever him seeing me and not my sister.

I didn't respond to Paul even though I really wanted to tell him that it didn't matter what Embry said, Daddy will always choose Bella over me and I was so tired of it which is why I am giving up on trying to get Daddy on seeing me for a change and that makes him no better than Momma because she ever did was to me that she wished that I was just like Bella and that she couldn't love me the same because I was nothing like her precious daughter that she loves so much, and exactly why I wish that I never have to go back there.

I could hear Embry telling Daddy how Bella had just left me in La Push after she had said some nasty things to me and it seemed that Daddy was listening to him, but I didn't care to hear what my father had to say because I was still hurt by his words and how could he not believe me when I have never once lied to him about anything when Bella lies all the time and she has a vampire after her and would rather lie and stay loyal to a her vegetarian vampire family that abandoned her in the woods instead of telling Daddy the truth that keep him from getting killed, but my sister has never been known to have common sense because if she ever had any, she never would have gotten involved with a vampire.

"Hey Squirt," I heard Daddy say next to me, not hearing him come back over, but I didn't respond because I didn't want to hear how he was so sorry for not believing me when I told him that Bella was lying and it was going to take more than just a few words for me to forgive him this time because he always believes Bella and it just isn't fair for me to suffer because he likes to play favorites with us and I am not going let myself be pushed around any longer, not by Daddy or Bella because after nine years of being pushed aside for my sister, I just don't care anymore.

"I guess that you are mad at Daddy for not listening to you and I don't blame you for that, but I promise to listen to you next time and not just take Bella's word for it. I'm sorry, my little Tori and don't worry you don't have to go to bed early and I will have a talk with Bella about telling me lies about you. She is eighteen and is old enough to know better," Daddy said and I just turned my head and glared at him before turning away because that's what he had promised me the last time Bella had told him a lie about me, and annoyed that she doesn't even get in trouble for it when he was going to make me go bed early for supposedly running away from her as I doubt he was actually going to talk to her and if he really did mean what he promised me, than he wouldn't still keep giving me the same promise that he never intends to keep and would rather that he not promise me anything at all.

"Ok, I guess you aren't ready to forgive Daddy, but how about we go inside and get out of this rain and have some dinner that Bella made for us. Boys, thank you for bringing my little girl home and how about having something to eat before you go? My Bella is an excellent cook, unlike her mother," Daddy said which just annoyed me that Bella was the topic of conversation again and it always has to be about her and I don't really want to eat anything that she made and she probably poisoned it anyway though I was hungry after this day that I had been looking forward to turned out to be a one of the most miserable days of my life, but nothing compared to when I lived with my mother.

"We would love to, Chief Swan, but we just came to drop off little Tori here and make sure that she got home alright because we need to get back to our responsibilities at La Push though if you need someone to watch Tori and it seems that she really isn't comfortable having Bella watch her, we could easily watch her and she already knows me as I watched her when she was younger and I could even pick her up from school," I heard Embry ask while I was hiding in Paul's large shoulder and it was easy to hide as they were all so large.

There was a part of me that wanted to believe that Daddy was telling the truth this time and will just go back to forgiving him like I always do, but he never keeps his promise about how he is going to stop favoring Bella when I am the one that has been with him almost every day for the last nine years while she has been with our Mom who hates me for some reason, but could care less what she thinks of me and was happy just to have Daddy, but he loves Bella more than me too, making everything about my life miserable and Bella knows he favors her and uses it to hurt me even if most times my father doesn't even realize she is doing that to me.

The boys had to leave and wished that they could stay as everyone in the house was tense right now and why I had locked myself in my room away from Daddy and Bella, refusing to come out, even choosing to eat in my room with my toys than sit and eat with my own family as I was obviously not important enough to be heard and I doubt that Daddy has even talked to Bella like he had promised as I just can't believe anything he says anymore as Bella will always come first and I will always be second to him which is how it has always been and I doubt Bella feels guilty about she did at all, believing I probably deserved it and will probably convince Daddy of that too as she was always good at manipulating him; I have barely been back a few days and wish I was anywhere but here as it was obvious I was not welcome.

I had tried to become close to Bella when I had been little, but it didn't matter what I did to try to get her to be close with me, it was never good enough and whenever Daddy asked why, she would always blame it on me, making up something that I didn't do and Daddy scolding me for it and can't understand why she has hated me because sisters were supposed to love each other, not abuse you and put you down to where you were so depressed you didn't have it in you to fight any more, but I just can't fight when it doesn't matter, she will always win.


	5. First Day

I woke up feeling miserable, knowing that today was going to be the worst day in history and it didn't help that I was still not on speaking with neither my father or sister, and it was obvious that Daddy wasn't expecting me to still be upset with him after three days as he just expected me to forgive him like I always did, but not this time as I refuse to just be pushed aside for Bella any longer and be given some crap promise he had no intention of fulfilling just so I would forgive him which made me feel worse about today as it was my first day back to school and wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

I had lost touch with my old friends from when I had last been living with Daddy and not sure if we are still friends or not which worries me as I really didn't want to be sitting by myself at lunch when I was already felt unwanted by Daddy and Bella, and it would feel nice to have some friends to talk to, but it wasn't my fault, Momma wouldn't let me contact them and kept my letters away from me, saying they don't really want to hear from me and was probably glad to be done with me and at the time, I believed her even though deep down I knew she was only saying that to hurt me as she didn't love me like she loved Bella.

Paul has come by every day since I had gone to La Push with Bella to watch me since I refused to babysat by Bella no longer, especially after I told Paul that Bella hit me in the face who had told Daddy what she did to me and it came to no surprise when Daddy barely even acknowledged that what she did was wrong and said he would talk to her about it though never did speak to her, another reason why I wasn't on speaking terms with him as I just can't trust anything he says anymore and will only start speaking to him when he decides that I deserve to be treated the same as her.

I knew that Daddy had already left for work, not bothering to even take me to school for my first day like he had promised and telling me that Bella would take me though I have no intention on going anywhere with Bella ever again so Paul said he would come by to take me to my first day of school since Embry was busy and couldn't take me and unlike Daddy, he actually felt bad about not being able to take me and promised we will do something after school, but his mean alpha wolf wouldn't let him off just so I could have him to take me back on my first day.

I was all ready and dressed and waiting for Paul to come get me before Bella even came down as I waited by the window when there was a knock and revealing Paul, my new friend and smiled up at him and giving him a hug.

"Hey honey, I'm a little early. Did you have breakfast yet because Miss Emily sent me over with some delicious chocolate chip muffins, she remembers that you said chocolate chip was your favorite and made them special for your first day back and she made you a home cooked lunch to bring to school that is going to make all the other kids jealous. I didn't know if you had one," he said, offering me a chocolate chip muffin that was so amazing as it melted in my mouth.

Paul being here made me forget all about being back to school and maybe not having friends anymore but glad I made some new ones as the pack seemed to like me slightly more than Bella which she did not like, all she cared was she was not the center of attention for once, despite always claiming that she hates attention, she loves to take it away from me.

I shared my breakfast with Paul because he kept eyeing the muffins and acting like he hasn't eaten in days and says that it is a wolf thing, and they were gone by the time Bella got downstairs. Oh well, she took too long and she is always mean to me anyway so why would I share anything with her.

She glared at me as I watched her get her own breakfast, but it's not like she ever offers to get me anything as she tells me to just starve and only makes enough dinner for her and Charlie who doesn't say anything to her about, no surprise there.

"Well, we better get going, Tor. It's a big day and we don't want you to be late on your first day and for the first time, Bella spoke up, "No, I am taking her today. Charlie told me to," she complained to Paul who just rolled her eyes at her in annoyance.

"Well Tori had asked me or Embry to take her to school since her Dad couldn't. She didn't want to go with you and one less for you to do and why should you take her anywhere after the way you treated her. She's your little sister and you treat her like dirt, no wonder she doesn't feel safe with you," he said to her before coming to lift me up and grabbing my school bag and taking me out to his truck and placing me in the backseat.

He was right though, I didn't feel safe with Bella anymore, all she cares about is herself and her stupid vampire boyfriend that dumped her. Who cares, he's a vampire anyway and shouldn't even exist and that is exactly what I told her and nearly lashed out at me, but Embry and Jake stopped the fight from escalating though all Jake cared about was if I had hurt his precious Bella when she was the one to attack me.

It's not my fault she can't handle the truth, he left her and in the woods so he obviously doesn't care or want anything to do with her anymore, so get over it and move on. Jake obviously cares a great deal about her, but she keeps stringing him along and leading him to believe he has a chance when we all know that she has no intention of ever getting with him. I may only be nine but even I can see what she is doing; he should just dump her and get out while he still has a chance.

We got to school in record time and Paul stopped before taking my hand and leading me to the office so I can get my schedule, remembering the lady from when I was here in second grade and the only thing I missed about this school was my art teacher and my friends that may not be my friends anymore so I guess I will have to make new ones because I have been home for a few days now and none of them have called or came over to see me yet.

I just let Paul handle getting my schedule for me because I never liked her, she hated small children and wish that the school would allow her to hit us as Paul took my hand and led me out of the office and down the hall, "I don't like that lady. Do me a favor and stay away from her, I don't want her to hurt you," he said and nodded my head as this was a promise I could keep because I have no intention of ever being near her if I could help it.

We arrived at my new classroom and could see three of my old friends inside and felt nervous about that as the teacher took my slip from Paul though she seemed friendly enough as he leaned down, "Have a good day and Embry will be here to pick you up after school just like he promised. He's going to take you somewhere special, but shh, I wasn't supposed to say anything," he said, winking at me before giving me kiss as I watched him walk away and wished he could stay as I knew this wasn't going to be a good day.

I can't understand why I even had to leave to go stay with my Momma for a couple of months which turned into also six, seven months just because Bella wanted to come stay with him because it was obvious she didn't want me around and I didn't want to be there anymore that she wanted me there and it wasn't even a week before I was begging Daddy to let me come home.

I noticed that my friends recognized me and could tell that they weren't really happy I was back which I blamed Momma for as she wouldn't let me use the phone to stay in touch with them and now they hate me like my she said they would, but glad I never had to go live with her again and I have no idea why she even wanted to go visit, she barely spent any time with me, probably because she missed Bella as always.

"Class, we have a new student. Some of you probably remember her. This is Victoria Swan, she just moved back home. Please let's make her feel welcome," the teacher who's name I haven't learned yet said to the class that was barely paying attention and guided me to a seat, unfortunately next to my old friend, Lilly.

Lilly just glared so I knew better than to talk to her when I wanted to explain to her what happened and why I didn't call, but she isn't one to listen and is too stubborn to consider that there could of been a reason why I never called.

I saw my other friend, Natalie next to her who looked just as annoyed, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to try to win their friendship back because we were the golden trio and we have been friends since we were four and I don't want to throw it away because we lost contact for a few months.

I watched as the talked to each other and laughing at something while looking at me so knew that they were talking about me and noticed a lot has changed with them in the past seven months as I noticed that they seemed just mean when they used to be nicest and usually they were always trying to talk me out of doing something so now I am curious what happened that made them so awful as I watched them bully a pretty blonde girl who seemed shy and looked new as I don't remember her when I was here last time.

I watched as she started crying because of something nasty they said to her, not able to hear what they were saying as I was trying to ignore them, "Leave her alone. She isn't bothering you," I hissed at my old friends, feeling bad for the girl because I knew that whatever Natalie had said to her must of been awful to make her cry like that as it takes a lot to cry about something in school.

The teacher finally noticed all the commotion in the back of the classroom, "What is going on back here? Allie, why are you crying," she said to the girl who was crying who was too distressed to answer as Lilly and Natalie pretended to be innocent about the whole thing which really annoyed me. What happened to my old friends that hated bullying, saying how wrong it was to degrade someone like that. I don't even know who they are anymore and part of me doesn't want to know what they must of done and from one look at this girl, I knew she has been a target of their bullying before this.

"Nothing Miss Evans. We asked Allie if she had a pencil and she just suddenly started crying, isn't that right Nat," Lilly said, acting all innocent and of course the teacher believed her as no one would ever suspect Lilly of bullying some poor girl and for all I know, she could have been bullying for our whole friendship and I had no idea and her true colors are starting to come out.

"Yes. That's true. I don't know what we, I broke my pencil and just asked if she could lend me one, all she had to do is no, there was no reason to cry over it," Natalie said, and being her friend all these years and I could see her through her lying and fake innocence that the teacher couldn't see.

"Yes Allie, there is no reason to cry over something so silly. You don't have to let them borrow a pencil. Please lets remember, we are not in kindergarten but in the fourth grade," she said and though she was nice, I didn't like how she was talking down to her and not giving her a chance to speak and if it was any other day, I would say something, maybe I will tomorrow.

I looked over at Allie and could see the hurt in her eyes so even if I never became friends with Lilly and Natalie and not sure I want to anymore with the way I have seen them act so far, I want to try and make friends with Allie because she seems like a nice girl that I would want to play with and I can help keep Lilly and Natalie from bullying her if I have to because she seems like someone I will like to hang out with.


	6. Recess with Allie

It was recess and I was avoiding Lilly and Natalie, knowing that they were going to try to confront me, but not really in the mood to deal with them right now after what I witnessed in class with Allie who I decided I was going to befriend, I hope she would want to be my friend because I need a friend as much she needed one.

I found Allie sitting on one of the swings by herself, looking sad and went over to her, sitting on the other swing that no one else was using, "Hi, I'm Tori," I said as I started swinging on the swing next to her, hoping she would open up to me as she glanced at me.

"Allie Montgomery," she said quietly as she swung with me, neither of us saying anything and seemed to just enjoy being each other's company and after having an unwanted family I could use a friend to play with, though I did have Paul and Embry, but it is just not the same and never seemed to like playing barbies with me.

"Sorry about Lilly and Natalie, it wasn't nice of them to mean to you or Ms. Evan's degrading you in front of everyone. I used to be friends with them though they just aren't the same friends I knew because they would never bully someone. I could be your friend if you want," I said as I swung, not seeming to mind that I was talking the most and hope she wouldn't not want to be friend because I used to be friends with Lilly and Natalie, but I wasn't friends with them anymore and wasn't going to let them pick on Allie anymore.

"I'd like that. How come they're not your friends anymore," Allie asked, smiling over me and seemed I was the only one that has made a effort to be her friend, and seemed to be trustworthy and knew we were going to have a lot of fun together, maybe even some play dates.

"I moved in with my Mom for a year because my sister wanted to come live with our Dad and like always, what Bella wants, Bella gets as it didn't matter what I wanted or that I didn't want to go. Momma doesn't like me, never has and apparently had me to save her marriage. Bella was always the favorite of the two of us, and wouldn't let me stay in contact with Lilly or Natalie while I was in Florida with her, so that's my story. What about yours," I asked her and she looked sad though couldn't understand why.

"Mommy and Daddy died in a wreck four months ago, moved her to live with my older brother and his new wife. I love my brother and he loves me, but I don't she likes me as she isn't always nice to me when he is around and too scared to tell him," she said sadly and could tell she loved her parents a lot, and I don't know what I would do if I lost Daddy, so can't even begin to imagine what she is going through; no wonder she is shy all the time, she is still missing them, and have a feeling that is what made her upset in class earlier.

"Is that have anything to do with what happened in class earlier," I asked her nicely, trying not to pry as she nodded her head, not really wanting to talk about it as I didn't want to push her too much because we just met and she didn't have to tell me, if she didn't want to, but how can Lilly and Natalie be that cruel because Natalie lost her Mom a few years back and was devastated so how she pick on Allie for losing her parents.

"They said that it was my fault Mommy and Daddy died because they were on their way to pick me up and said they died because they hated me so much," Allie said and could feel anger coming through at me that was directed at Lilly and Natalie for terrorizing me friend for doing nothing but feeling the pain of losing her parents and hope I never have to go through that myself.

I hate myself to think that my former friends could ever be that cruel to a girl that lost both her parents, especially Natalie because she should understand what losing a parent was like, instead of bullying and degrading her for no longer having parents that love her, living her Aunt and Uncle that don't seem to appreciate her which sounds close to how my life is like, except I have my parents that just don't seem to really want me around.

"It's not your fault, don't listen to them. Don't worry, we'll get even with them, we are going to pull the best prank in the history of the school to get them in trouble. That'll show them that they messed with the wrong people. I've been pranking for years and never got caught," I said with confidence and I actually got a smile out of her and sure once she gets to know me, she will open up too.

"Daddy used to pull pranks, it was always fun. Mommy didn't like that too much when he would do it," Allie said as we giggled, not noticing Lilly and Natalie coming in our direction and the last thing we need is another confrontation, and right now I was not in the mood to deal with them.

"Hey Allie, making friends for our poor unlovable ex-friend? How nice, she could use one because loves her, not even her own family," Natalie said nastily, though it didn't bother me because I already accepted a long time ago I wasn't loved by my family, but I had Embry and Paul now so I was okay with it though wished I never told them a thing.

"Don't even try that on me. If you think that is going to bother me, you are sadly mistaken and who are to make fun of her for having no parents when you lost a parent of your own, Natalie. I don't know who you guys are anymore. My mother wouldn't let me even call my father, let alone my friends so stop with this innocent act that I can right through," I snapped at them as I saw them starting to fake cry, probably to get Allie and me in trouble as Allie took my hand and pulled me away from them, heading over towards the trees.

We weren't really supposed to be in the woods as they were dangerous with all the animal attacks, "Shouldn't have done that, they will probably tell Ms. Evans some sob story about how we are bullying them. She always believes them and never listens to what anyone else says and is probably going to call my brother again. Last time she called, claiming I was bullying, he got real mad at me," Allie complained, upset and I don't think she wanted her brother mad at her, they seemed close.

"Are you guys close," I asked her as I was climbing one of the teachers as we hid from Lilly and Natalie though they wouldn't dare follow us in the woods even if it was just the edge of the woods, they were real girly and terrified of any kind of bug so never wanted to do anything that involved the outdoors with me, it was always what they wanted, never wanting to do what I wanted even when it was supposed to my birthday.

"Oh yes, he has always been there, even after he moved out. He would come home almost every weekend just to see me and call me at least twice during the week to see how my week was going. We've gotten even closer since Mommy and Daddy died, and I don't think Valerie likes that we are so close. She wanted him to actually spank me for when my teacher called him. He was mad at first, until I told what really happened and that they were bullying me for not having parents. He got real upset at Ms. Evans, especially when she didn't even hear him out," Allie said and could see she admired and looked up to her brother like I did with Embry.

"Just him what happened, I'm sure he will understand. My Dad would probably not even care so much because if it isn't something that involves Bella, I am practically invisible. She is all that matters to him now. Her word is apparently gold to him and I just don't matter. She hit me in the face the other day and he barely acknowledged it," I told her and feel like I can tell her anything.

"I'm so scared for the day that Valerie decides to hit me too. Will my brother believe her and just look the other way? What happens when they have a baby, will I be invisible to my brother. I used to be his whole world, now he married her and his attention his only on me half of the time. I miss our special dates, he just doesn't have time anymore," She said, sadly and could see Allie was really struggling with this and that seems like how my relationship with Embry is like.

"I feel that way all the time because of Bella, they think she is so perfect and little miss innocent who could do no wrong. Bella likes to play victim, but is a nasty twat when no one else is looking, she even left me stranded in La Push the other and didn't even trouble for it. I almost got sent to bed early for apparently running off, but I'm sure your brother wouldn't abandon you when the baby is born, you guys seem too close for him to do that," I said and wished I had a older sibling other than Bella I could actually depend on because I know that as long as Bella is around I can't depend on Daddy, he only has eyes for her.

"You can always come over my house when you feel lonely and we can play. Adam wouldn't mind, he says I can and Valerie doesn't really pay me any mind unless she is talking down to me. We should have a play date after school tomorrow, I'll ask Adam if you ask your Dad," Allie said excitedly which got me excited because the play dates I had with Natalie and Lilly were never fun, it was always what they told me what to play and Allie seemed more like me and didn't mind playing outsides, not seeming overly girly like they were and sometimes never understood how we were friends, they never cared about my interest.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Daddy will say yes, he is probably working anyway and gets me away from icky Izzy. I call her that because I know she hates it. She is all depressed because a boy dumped her," I told my new friend Allie as she climbed up in the tree with me.

"Gross. Who cares about a boy and she doesn't sound like a good big sister," Allied told me, how true that was, but I was used to the way that Bella treats me, and it is too late for her to start playing nice with me and wouldn't let her anyway even though it would be nice to have her be like how Allie's big brother is to her like how Embry is with me, he sort of is like my big brother.

"It's okay, I don't need her. I have Embry, he is sort like a big brother to me and then, there's Paul, he's real nice to me, but for some reason hates Bella. He came all the way to my house this morning to bring me to school," I told Allie, climbing even higher which wasn't really a good idea, knowing I couldn't tell her everything about them because Embry told me I wasn't to tell anyone about them being werewolves or about the vampires.

I heard someone coming towards as we both glanced down, spotting Ms. Evans below us and wonder if she would spot of us if we were real quiet, but of course she spotted us and nearly flipped out, "Girls, the woods are not the place for young girls to be playing and climbing trees is not a appropriate activity for young ladies. Natalie and Lilly are real upset, they say you have been bullying them. Allie, what have I told you about that, I am going to have to call your parents," Ms. Evans said as we came down, and could see Natalie and Lilly smirking.

"We didn't bully them Ms. Evans, they were picking on us and we walked away. Why don't you ask what they really said to Allie in class earlier," I said, not letting not even her push me around because I am too outspoken for my own good, but know if I tell Daddy what happened he would believe me.

"Nonsense and don't talk back to me, Victoria. Recess is over for the two of you, we don't bully our classmates, you two sit on the bench the bell rings," she ordered us, not liking how she called me Victoria even though I had asked her almost four times to call me Tori, she refuses to, saying she doesn't use nicknames, only proper names.

I thought she seemed nice but she doesn't seem so nice when she is accusing us of bullying Natalie and Lillly when we have been avoiding them for half of recess and refusing to listen to our side, it seems like she favors them which isn't right, I'm just glad I have Allie and sooner or later, they will get caught and I am going to be there when they do, I just hope Allie's brother isn't going to be too mad at her, I would hate for my new friend to be sad.


End file.
